Fritz Huhnmorder
The mad scientist in the clay animated sketch comedy Robot Chicken, Fritz Huhnmorder appears in the opening sequence as the main antagonist, he goes outside his castle and finds a dead chicken (killed while crossing the road) and takes it back to his lab and brings it back to life as a cyborg (the robot chicken), he then straps him into a chair and forces him to watch bad tv shows forever as a strange form of torture. The TV show then makes up the episode. The episode has a mature rating, featuring death every episode as well as a humping robot and stoned characters. His name is never mentioned, but the official website and merchandise for robot chicken is where he gets his name. In the 100th episode, the Robot Chicken manages to escape after the maid releases him so that she can clean his chair. In response, the Mad Scientist abducts the chicken's wife (leaving behind a video so that he'll be aware of what happened) and begins torturing her in the same fashion in order to lure him into a trap. The Robot Chicken then battles the original Robot Chicken characters, only to discover that the Mad Scientist has apparently already killed the cyborg's wife and turned her into fried chicken. Furious, he battles the Mad Scientist, causing his hand to be trapped in one of the metal cuffs of his own torture chair. The Robot Chicken then crushes him underneath the television sets he was forced to watch previously, killing him. Afterwards, his head is seen on a table as the Robot Chicken and his wife rejoice. Shortly thereafter, he is rebuilt by Robot Chicken and made to endure the same torture to which Robot Chicken was previously subjected. Trivia *Fritz's only line is "It's alive!", which he only says offscreen. *Huhnmorder is german for "chicken murderer." *The official website gives Fritz a history never explored in the show, it states that he used to live a boring life of helping others with his science before he went insane and became the chicken killing villain he is today, when he saw the chicken outside he planned on torturing him with the TV simply out of his hatred of chickens, it's possible that chickens drove him insane. *He has severe asthma. *Fritz is obsessed over by a little girl. *He constantly vomits offscreen. *Played the sousaphone in high school. *Does his hair with a static electricity ball. *Killed his own wife over a belly button piercing. *His hatred of chickens was spurred when he was three years old, a chicken killed his father. *It's stated on swim's bio for him that he enjoys sushi. *He can talk, but has severe glossophobia. *In the season 7 finale, it's revealed that he has a son. Category:Mad Scientist Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Psychopath Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Rich Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Torturer Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Cannibals Category:Revived Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Tragic Villain Category:Mature Category:Archenemy Category:Criminals Category:Lover Stealers Category:Abusers Category:Male Villains